newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Orgy
The Ultimate Orgy is a parody flash movie/music of the animation The Ultimate Showdown. The video created by artist NotSafeForWork. It is rated Adult and has scenes of graphic sexual content and nudity. NotSafeForWork claims that, "If you can watch it all the way to the end without turning gay, you get a prize." This movie got the daily 4th place award and has had over 5 million views. It is also featured in Flash Portal History: 2006, where Tom Fulp describes it as the "Best. Spoof. Ever." The events that proceed in the animation are too horrible and of a sickening nature to describe. Lyrics Old Godzilla was fucking around Tokyo City like a big playground When suddenly Batman jizzed from the shade And hit Godzilla with a bat cumspray Godzilla got laid and began to fuck back But didn't expect to be fucked by Shaq He proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Lube When Aaron Carter came out of the blue And he started sucking off Shaquille O'Neal In the back seat of the Batmobile But before they could make it back to Aaron's loveshack Abraham Lincoln teabagged his sack Took a 9-inch vibrator out of his hat And blew Batman Then he ran out of rubbers and he ran away Because Optimus Prime came on Batman's face This is the ultimate orgy (of homosexuality) Good guys and bad guys with dildos (as far as the eye can see) There's quite a lot of fellatio and much sodomy This is the ultimate orgy (of homosexuality) Godzilla took a shit on Optimus Prime Like Scruff McGruff shit all over crime Then Shaq came back covered in Godzilla's scat Then Jackie Chan jacked off and nutted on his back And Batman was flaccid and trying to get horny So he thought of an armadillo named Corey But suddenly something caught his eye and he licked Indiana Jones' 13-inch dick Then he took Godzilla from behind Reached around for his cock which he just couldn't find Then Batman squirted and he shot and he missed And penetrated Jackie Chan with his fist Then he jumped in the air and gave the peace sign As Abraham Lincoln tried to sixty-nine with Optimus Prime And they both got some Then they all got showered in Care Bear cum This is the ultimate orgy (of homosexuality) Good guys and bad guys with dildos (as far as the eye can see) It's gayer than Brokeback Mountain, I think you would agree This is the ultimate orgy... Cue porno music, a funky jive chorus Down from the heavens came naked Chuck Norris Who discovered a dick as hard as bones Attached to the crotch of Indiana Jones He bent over on the ground, smiling with glee As Batman changed into Ron Jeremy But Chuck saw through this clever disguise And buried Batman's face in between his thighs Then Gandalf The Pimp and Gandalf the Ho Matt Damon and the guys from Mr. Show And Benito Mussolini and his big weenie And Tony Curtis in a pink bikini Robocop, The Terminator, William Shatner, Ralph Nader Lo Pan, Peter Pan, every male Power Ranger Keanu Reeves and Bill S. Preston, Spock, The Rock, and Charleton Heston Came outta nowhere lightning-fast And they all fucked Norris in his cowboy ass It was the greatest bukkake that the world ever saw Making Japanese men stare in total awe The sex went on for a century Many cocks were sucked, but eventually A champion stood and all the girls got wetter: Mr. Rogers in a cumstained sweater This is the ultimate orgy (of homosexuality) Hot chicks and bad girls with strap-ons (as far as the eye can see) Tits and vaginas and coming, all continuously This is the ultimate orgy... (one great big lesbian orgy) This is the ultimate orgy... (I think I'll jerk off again now) This is the ultimate orgy... (of homosexuality) Reception With over 9.5 million views as of June 2018 and an average review of 4.32/5, The Ultimate Orgy is one of the most popular parodies in Newgrounds history. Although in only won the Daily 4th, it is featured in two collections: Adult Toons and Flash Portal History. Tom Fulp called it a "really amazing spoof."http://www.newgrounds.com/collection/flashportalhistory2006.html Links View it Here NotSafeForWork Category:Flash cartoons Category:Music Videos Category:Comedy Movies Category:1pic